


Dead or alive you're coming with me

by Kittenfightclub



Series: Friendly Competition [2]
Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: Competitiveness, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, fluffy fluff, water gun fight!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 19:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenfightclub/pseuds/Kittenfightclub
Summary: Raimi is ridiculous, Yutani has talent, and Weyland is...tall.





	Dead or alive you're coming with me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this to cheer myself up after a shit day, and while listening to maximum amounts of Bruce Springsteen, so hopefully its not complete garbage.. I just needed some fluff

  
Raimi giggled again, covering his face with his arm as he ducked behind a tree, then tried again.    
Nope. He knelt to pick up the gun and was hit in the face with a splash of cold water.   
  
“Haha-FUCK, Weyland!” 

 

Weyland was laughing now too, though perhaps he was a little late to the party, since Yutani had already been snickering, a heady and raspy sound emanating from wherever he happened to be hiding. This had gone on for at least five minutes, and Raimi was thoroughly soaked and shivering. He hadn’t fired a since blast, which wasn’t too much of a surprise considering that he refused to do so until he succeeded in spinning the water pistol around his finger like Robocop.    
  
Raimi had never held an actual, loaded, gun in his life, so it made sense that he was completely useless when trying to perform tricks. He kept trying though, even with a plastic one. That was the part that made the joke good, Weyland knew. He and Yutani had been shooting Raimi consistently since they had begun, and neither had suffered a single hit.   
  
It was ridiculous, and when Raimi mocked a wound and fell to the ground, conceding, yet still giggling, they couldn’t be too surprised.   
  
  
Once Raimi was out of the way, Weyland never stood a chance. 

Yutani took a lot of pride in his skill at games- video games in particular, but he was also, without even trying, the most athletic of the trio as well. He knew martial arts, which… wouldn’t help him with a water gun duel, but did allow him the skill in parkour needed to scale a tree and launch a guerilla campaign on his least-deserving boyfriend.   
  
Weyland  _ didn’t shriek _ when ice cold water splashed against the back of his neck. He also  _ didn’t  _ choke when ice cold water splashed against his eyes and into his mouth -which had been open in a shriek-. 

  
Yutani plopped to the ground beside him, jumping from where he must have been hidden in a tree, a smug grin on his face, as Weyland doubled over, coughing and sputtering. That put him at the perfect height for Yutani to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead, which he did, graciously, and with a proud smile. He had won, but that wasn’t too surprising: Yutani always won.   
  
Weyland, having recovered from his sputtering, set to work planting victory kisses on Yutani's cheeks and nose. Then, it was Yutani who pulled him closer to lock lips, a nice reward for his victory.


End file.
